Thranduil and his daughter final
by teamtolkien
Summary: It s the wedding but will everything go to plan please read


Hello everyone this is the last part to Thranduil and his daughter but I was thinking of writing about how Pandis and Olbain got to know each other so please leave a review if you would like that.

Continues night before the wedding

I was stood outside my father's throne room waiting for his counsel meeting to finish. I was pacing up and down until the doors swung open and a group of elves walked out. I readied myself before walking in, my father was slouched in his throne looking bored.

"What is it I`m rather busy"

His sharp voice echoed around the room.

"Please Ada I need to talk to you about the wedding"

"There`s nothing to talk about, now please I have work to do"

"There`s plenty to talk about, Ada I don't love him I don`t even like him"

At this remark he stood up and walked down the steps of the throne.

"By marrying Haldir we will be tied with Lothlorien and that puts Mirkwood in a very strong position you do not have marry for love."

"Does that mean you married Nana for power"

When I mentioned mother he stopped for a slight second but continued walking past me.

"You have already married for love once and look how you ended up. A motherless widow, no better than when you started; no more is to be said on the matter"

I couldn`t believe what he had just said so I just stood still and waited for him to leave me alone. When the doors had closed I ran to his throne and picked up the sword he had left; I looked around to see if anyone was in the room and started to swing and stab at the chair. I took out huge chunks of wood hoping that this would some-how hurt him. As soon as I`d taken my anger out on throne I turned to the two huge anglers above it; I swung at them until one fell from its position. I knew I`d done too much so I threw the sword in the pile of rubble and ran back to my room.

I awoke with the gentle shaking of my maid, she helped me into my dress and did my hair in an elegant bun; she was just about finished when there was knocking at the door and my father walked in.

"please may I have a moment with my daughter if that's ok"

My maid nodded and walked out giving me a sympathetic smile, as soon as she had left my father griped my wrist and almost threw me onto the ground.

"How dear you do what you've done "

I was guessing he saw his throne, his face was a deep red and his grip on my wrist tightened.

"Your hurting me Ada let go"

"No I`m the king I make the rules and I will not be undermined by a simple princess"

He almost dragged me out of the room and along the corridor, when we got to the entrance to the entrance of the chapel his grip loosened and a smile was on his face.

"If you embarrass me today you will no longer be my daughter do understand"

His Sharpe tone hurt but I shook my head. The doors opened and all I could think of was the I time I had walked down the aisle for Olbain not Haldir, I was so happy that day but now I find myself crying wishing I could say no at the vows or turn back and go to my room and wait until I was ready.

My father placed my hand in Haldir`s and stepped to the side. The vows were beginning and I couldn't take it.

"I`m sorry but I can` t do this"

As soon as I had said this I ran for the door. I was running as fast as I could towards the main gates out into the forest. I had been running for some time now and could hear fighting so I slowed trying to listen, it was coming closer but I couldn`t move to go back.

The sound of clashing and yelling was so close I could almost see what was making it. Orcs it was Orcs they were in a huge pack coming over the hill infornt of me. I still couldn`t move so I sank to the floor waiting for the blow I knew would come hoping It wouldn`t hurt. The Orcs came charging at me all kinds of weapons out I closed my eyes knowing I will soon be with Olbain and my mother.

Then the blow came and I fell to the floor in a pool if blood waiting until I could see the face of my husband once more.

The rest of the story is told by Thranduil.

I was running after Pandis wishing I hadn't put her under so much pressure to marry Haldir. I stopped and my blood ran cold as I saw a pack of Orcs running north into the part of the forest were the spiders live. I was hoping Pandis hadn't come across them. Legolas was at my side and by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing. I carried on running along the dusty path until I saw something lying still few meters away. I rushed to it and let a scream escape my mouth, I collapsed beside the bloody body and tried to wipe away some of the blood knowing what I would find. It was Pandis her blue eyes looked hurt and misty and her whole body looked weak, she wouldn't have stood a chance. I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms brushing away the blood drenched hair and tucked it behind her ear, I kissed her forehead and whispered

"I`m sorry"

I picked up one of her cut hands and placed it on my cheek, she was so cold and then I knew she was gone. Legolas was on the floor next to me crying holding her other bloody hand he to kissed her forehead and mumbled a few words. I sat in the same position for hours still cradling her in my arms, I hated myself so much I was so cold to her. The real reason for it all was because she looked so much like her mother and I so desperately wanted her back . But I also wanted Pandis back which killed me inside. Because I loved her with all my heart.


End file.
